


Taking It Easy

by YellowWallpaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpine Skiing, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Mentions of Past Wincest, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, as much as they try not to, but lines get blurred, incest lines, that they can't seem to stop thinking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: Sam and Dean and the Reader decide to have a lazy morning in.  And try as they might, Sam and Dean just can't help but blur a few lines.





	

Dean woke first that morning. The sound of a semi screaming down the highway beside the motel had made him lazily open his eyes. The sun had just been coming up when they had finally stumbled into the room that day. Hunt was done, group of vamps taken care of. But it had annoyingly taken much longer than what they intended. Y/N had rolled her ankle early on and so she had struggled a bit more than she usually did with this job. Still kicked ass though and Dean and Sam were of course so very proud of her. So impressed and had the job ended earlier they would have been more than happy to demonstrate just how proud and in love with her they were.

But when one is nearly collapsing on the bed in exhaustion, one decides to put off the sexual acrobatics for later.

Lifting himself off the bed he grimaced as he saw a few snowflakes blowing in the air outside their room. The weather forecast he heard the previous day turned out to be accurate and if it continued to be accurate, there would be more on the way by nightfall. Would have been best to get packed up and head back south away from the storm. Or back up to South Dakota to get some snow tires from Bobby. But even without them Dean knew Baby could handle a little light snowfall. Dean fiddled with the heater under the window, trying to coax a few more degrees out of the poor old thing. Behind him he heard a rustle of blankets. Y/N crawled over Sam to get out of bed and limp to the bathroom.

“Need help sweetheart?” Dean whispered. Y/N shook her head, still heavy with sleep. He heard her fumble through her bag for her toothbrush as he worked on getting a pot of coffee brewing.

“Dean?” Sam rolled over, stretching his body across the entire bed. He yawned, limbs shaking with the stretch as he woke himself up. Dean couldn’t help but notice the slight tent in the sheets below Sam’s waist. Before Y/N came along Dean would have been turning his face away, hiding the slight flush in his cheeks. Trying his hardest to not give his brother any indication that he still thought about when they were kids. Now, though. Now when he and Sam share a bed with Y/N, it’s easy for him to tell himself that he’s not watching his brother, he’s watching his…their girlfriend. And if it just so happens that it was Sam’s hips driving those lovely moans out of Y/N, well that line gets blurred.

“Yeah I’m getting the coffee ready,” he leaned against the dresser, absently scratching himself through his boxers. Sam got up, boxers more than likely held up only by the half morning wood he was sporting. Y/N spit out her toothpaste and wandered back out of the bathroom. Her eyes were more awake and cleared up even more as Sam stalked past her, his own gait staggered from the hunt. Sam was always more handsy in the morning, reaching out to put a hand on her waist as he kissed the top of her head. Y/N smiled, feeling his cock brush against her hip, giving him a little nudge back before he smiled into her hair and pulled away to brush his own teeth. Anticipating what they had wanted to do the night prior, Dean followed Sam to see to his own morning breath.

Y/N crawled back onto the bed, resting in the middle against the headboard. Her ankle seemed to be swelling slightly, but no bruising yet. Looks like she was about to have a hard day of the Winchesters doting on her, advising her to keep it raised, keep it iced, and did she need more water? Maybe some of those chocolate covered pretzels she liked. She smiled to herself as she listened to the boys spitting into the sink and rinsing out their mouths. Hunting wasn’t so bad when you had someone to share it with and she had two. How blessed was she?

The blessings became more evident as her boyfriends exited the bathroom, stripped off their boxers and crawled onto the bed on either side of her.

“Morning,” Sam said, nuzzling into her neck.

“How’s the ankle?” Dean leaned into her, cock already hard and rubbing against her thigh.

“A little swollen I think,” she replied, “But it appears that’s not the only thing swollen.” She raised an eyebrow with a sly grin as her hands wrapped themselves around the cocks on either side of her. Sam gasped, her hair and his breath tickling her neck. Dean groaned, eyes sliding shut. They fumbled around each other momentarily as they found places to rest their hands on her stomach. Y/N moved her hands up and down their lengths, barely applying any pressure, just enjoying the feel of their velvet soft skin in her hands.

“I think we need a day off. This seems like a nice place to spend it,” Dean panted.

“Don’t want to beat the storm?” Sam thrust into Y/N’s fist.

“I like Dean’s plan. Sam? Can you get the lube over there?” Y/N referred to the bottle on the nightstand. Sam had gotten as far as putting it and the condoms there last night and then stripping to boxers before all of them had collapsed. Sam reached over and Y/N took the moment to pull her tshirt off over her head and throw it onto the floor. Leaning back, she held out her right hand to receive a portion of the apple scented lube. She closed her hand around it to heat it up for second before returning the hand to Dean’s erection. Dean let his head fall to her shoulder as she stroked him, hand squeezing his length a little harder. Sam let her keep her attention on Dean while he drew a line of lube on his own cock and guided her hand to it. Dean had let himself relax into the pleasure and rolled onto his back. One of his hands held onto her wrist as she kept moving, the other trailed down her stomach and slid under her panties.

Sam mimicked Dean, resting against the pillows for a second before he rolled back over onto his side to face Y/N. With a hand on her cheek, he pulled her face towards his and kissed her deeply. The most delicious pressure was building up in his groin as her hand worked him faster. He began thrusting into her strokes, eyes pinched shut as he stifled a moan.

“Jesus baby, you’re soaked already,” Dean moaned, his finger circling over her slicked up clit. Y/N gasped as the stimulation caused a jolt of pleasure through her body. Sam moved his hand from her face, down her chest to smooth over her hardened nipple. His thumb flicked it softly before he continued down, his hand sliding under her panties. The boys seemed to have worked past their earlier awkwardness and now let their fingers slide against each other’s as Sam reached lower to her entrance. Y/N whimpered as she felt two of his fingers slide into her, Dean all the while still circling her clit.

“Oh fuck,” she panted, Sam breaking the kiss to look down at his glistening cock sliding into her fist. Y/N spread her legs further, lifting them up over the legs on either side of her. Sweat had already broken out over Sam’s chest as he huffed and thrust faster. She leaned over and licked a line up his neck as she quickened her pace on their cocks.

“Baby slow down, not gonna last,” Dean tightened his grip on her wrist. Y/N turned back to him.

“It’s alright, we got all day,” her tongue flicked out and licked at the corner of his mouth. Dean chased it, capturing her mouth with his and moaning. Sam’s fingers picked up their pace inside her and her hips bucked in response. Y/N whined, Sam’s fingers drawing her closer and closer to her orgasm. She was determined to hold off, wanting to prolong the feeling as much as she could. She squirmed in effort to throw Sam off his target, Dean’s fingers also slipping away from her clit.

“Y/N?” Sam slowed down.

“I don’t want to cum yet,” she breathed, feeling her heart rate return to a more normal pace. Sam smiled, thinking back on the last time they were all together. Sam remembered sliding out of her just as he recognized the way she was moaning. Just before her orgasm. She had whined so beautifully the way she looked up at him, pleading for the release. The feeling of power over her orgasm had induced a high he was not prepared for. He almost felt like he could have filled up the whole room with his fucking ego and all the classes he took at Stanford made him recognize the sexism of the thought, but fuck he couldn’t deny how amazing it felt. And it only got better when his own fucking brother begged him too.

_“C’mon Sammy, let her cum.”_

Sam wasn’t sure if he should add incest along with orgasm denial to his list of turn ons.

It was these thoughts that caused Sam to cum in hot thick ropes that landed on Y/N’s hip. He groaned through the aftershocks, cock still pulsing. Both her and Dean looked over, her hand now trailing through the white that stained the outside of her panties. Dean was too far gone to hide what was about to bring on his own orgasm. His eyes locked onto his brother’s spunk and before he could take a full breath he was cumming too. Y/N stroked him through it, his cum spotting his chest as he huffed.

The three laid there for several minutes, almost dozing back to sleep. Sam was the first to get up this time, using his boxers to clean Y/N and tossing Dean his. The coffee maker wheezed out the last drops of water, signifying the brewing cycle was done. Sam poured himself a cup and walked to the window to watch the snow.

“It’s too bad your ankle is hurt, we could have gone skiing today,” he said. Y/N stretched her back, reaching up towards the ceiling.

“What are you talking about? I already went skiing this morning.” Sam looked back at her with a frown. With a smug little smirk on her face, she lowered her arms, hands formed into fists and mimicked her hand motions from earlier.

“Alpine skiing…” she clarified with a grin. Dean threw his head back in laughter as Sam just shook his head and turned back to the window to hide his smile.


End file.
